


Trail of the Comet

by ThinkingAtEarlyHours



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Found Family, LGBT Cats (Warriors), Leaf-Bare is hard, Prophecy, RiverClan (Warriors), ShadowClan (Warriors), SkyClan (Warriors), StarClan (Warriors), Starvation, The clans are overcrowded, ThunderClan (Warriors), War, WindClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingAtEarlyHours/pseuds/ThinkingAtEarlyHours
Summary: What if Starclan wasn't always right?Generations and generations after the battle against the dark forest, the forest is overrun with the clans, and, as always, there isn't enough prey to go around. The clans have been too prosperous, and there are simply too many mouths to feed, not enough space, and growing tensions.Cats from each clan are chosen. But for what? And what is it that falls from the sky every night in their dreams? Now Lionfang, Honeykit, Blazestripe, Wildstorm, and Quickpaw have to figure out how to help their clans, and fast, before the lake descends into chaos.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Allegiances

** ThunderClan ** :

**Leader:** Bearstar- a long-furred black tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy:** Mudfoot- a black tabby tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Ratpaw_

**Medicine Cats:**

  * Raggedwhisker- a black and white tom with green eyes
  * Flowertail- a golden tabby molly with blue eyes



**Warriors:**

  * Cedarflight- a black tabby and white molly with green eyes 
  * Cloudypelt- a white molly with black markings and with yellow eyes
  * Hailheart- a white tom with blue eyes _Apprentice: Hazelpaw_
  * Icepetal- a white molly with blue eyes
  * Creeksong- a silver and white tom with yellow eyes
  * Beefrost- a cream and white tom with green eyes
  * Cinnamongaze- a cinnamon point tom with blue eyes
  * Sorrelnose- a tortoiseshell tom with one yellow eye and one blue eye
  * Lavenderwind- a blue tabby molly with white paws and blue eyes
  * Beechcloud- a gray and white tom with blue eyes _Apprentice: Sappaw_
  * Rainbelly- a dilute tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes
  * Strikeflame- a dilute calico cat with green eyes
  * Flameshine- a red and white tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Shrewstep- a black tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Owlpaw_
  * Risinglight- a long-furred red tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Snakepaw_
  * Pinefur- a black tabby molly with green eyes
  * Flaxstripe- a cinnamon tom with yellow eyes
  * Bluewing- a dark gray tom with blue eyes _Apprentice: Stormpaw_
  * Runningstorm- a gray and white tom with green eyes
  * Grassfeather- a long-furred brown molly with amber eyes
  * Fawnpelt- a brown spotted molly with yellow eyes _Apprentice: Duskpaw_
  * Brookleap- a blue tabby tom with blue eyes
  * Bugleg- a blue ticked tabby molly with green eyes
  * Cloverflower- a blue and white tabby molly with green eyes _Apprentice: Frostpaw_
  * Elmshade- a dark black tabby molly with yellow eyes
  * Angelicafoot- a calico molly with green eyes
  * Bristleblaze- a white and black tom with amber eyes
  * Blossomnose- red tabby molly with yellow eyes
  * Whorlstripe- a black and white tom with green eyes
  * Yellowfeather- a cream tabby molly with green eyes
  * Lionfang- a long-furred cream and white tabby tom with green eyes



**Apprentices:**

  * Owlpaw- a black tom with green eyes
  * Duskpaw- a tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes
  * Stormpaw- a black tom with amber eyes
  * Snakepaw- black and white cat with green eyes
  * Hazelpaw- a brown molly with green eyes
  * Sappaw- a red tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Frostpaw- a white and black tom with blue eyes
  * Ratpaw- a black tabby molly with yellow eyes



**Queens:**

  * Coyoteclaw- a dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes _Kits: Charkit (dark gray tabby tom), Sleetkit (gray tabby molly), Badgerkit (black and white molly)_
  * Daisyfur- a cream molly with green eyes Kits: _Birdkit (chocolate tortoiseshell molly), Leafkit (tortoiseshell molly), Brightkit (cream tom)_
  * Dappleblaze- a tortoiseshell molly, expecting Runningstorm's kits
  * Hollythorn- a long-hairred tortoiseshell tabby tom with green eyes, expecting



**Elders:**

  * Nightfeather- a black and white molly with green eyes
  * Ravenshade- a black tom with green eyes
  * Scarpelt- a scarred brown and white tom with amber eyes
  * Halfleaf- a tortoiseshell tabby and white molly with yellow eyes
  * Dustyfoot- a cinnamon point tom with blue eyes 
  * Lizardfang- a calico tom with blind blue eyes
  * Ospreyfall- a bengal tom with yellow eyes



** ShadowClan: **

**Leader:** Briarstar- a dilute tortoiseshell molly with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Stonefall- a dark grey tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cats:**

  * Darkfur- a black tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Poolpaw_
  * Moontuft- a white molly with green eyes 



**Warriors:**

  * Fastcloud- a black tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Spiderpaw_
  * Nightstorm- a black and white molly with yellow eyes
  * Blackshade- a black tabby tom with green eyes
  * Hazestrike- a black molly with amber eyes
  * Batwing- a white and black molly with yellow eyes
  * Shadestripe- a dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes _Apprentice: Foxpaw_
  * Foggyheart- a gray molly with blue eyes
  * Lichenbelly- a cream tabby tom with yellow eyes
  * Mottledface- a tortoiseshell and white molly with green eyes _Apprentice: Rootpaw_
  * Blazestripe- a red tabby molly with amber eyes
  * Maplelight- a red and white tabby molly with amber eyes
  * Stoatfoot- a white tom with odd red eyes _Apprentice: Marshpaw_
  * Blizzardflight- a fluffy white tom with blue eyes _Apprentice: Deerpaw_
  * Morningbreeze- a long-furred calico tom with yellow eyes
  * Smokestep- a black tom with green eyes 
  * Frondfire- a long-furred gray tabby cat with green eyes
  * Duststorm- a cinnamon tabby tom with green eyes
  * Whitefrost- a silver point molly with blue eyes
  * Chirpsong- a tortoiseshell and white tom with amber eyes
  * Lilyleap- a silver point molly with blue eyes
  * Harefang- a gray tom with green eyes
  * Heathertooth- a silver point cat with blue eyes and scars across their mouth _Apprentice: Spottedpaw_
  * Plumheart- a black smoke molly with yellow eyes
  * Shriketooth- a tortoiseshell smoke molly with yellow eyes
  * Vixenpelt- a red tabby and white molly with green eyes
  * Turtlelight- a black molly with white markings and amber eyes
  * Emberpool- a calico molly with green eyes _Apprentice: Shinepaw_
  * Oaktail- a brown tabby tom with green eyes
  * Tinyshade- a white and black cat with amber eyes
  * Cricketleg- a black and white tom with green eyes
  * Birchleaf- a brown and white tabby molly with yellow eyes
  * Finfoot- a gray tabby tom with blue eyes



**Apprentices:**

  * Poolpaw- a white molly with black markings and green eyes
  * Shinepaw- a white tom with amber eyes
  * Spottedpaw- a chocolate tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes
  * Rootpaw- a brown tabby tom with green eyes
  * Spiderpaw- a brown and white tom with amber eyes
  * Deerpaw- a cinnamon ticked molly with green eyes
  * Foxpaw- an orange tabby molly with green eyes
  * Marshpaw- a chocolate calico molly with blue eyes



**Queens:**

  * Sageheart- a chocolate tabby molly with green eyes _Kits: Leopardkit (black tom), Sootkit (black tom)_
  * Palelight- a silver tabby molly with blue eyes _Kits: Splashkit (gray tabby molly), Webkit (gray smoke tom)_
  * Stempetal- a tortoiseshell tabby molly with white paws and green eyes _Kit: Hopkit (a red tabby tom)_
  * Pouncefoot- a white and red tom with green eyes. Expecting Whitefrost’s kits



**Elders:**

  * Brightflower- a calico molly with green eyes
  * Goldenwing- a golden tabby molly with amber eyes
  * Strongjaw- a very old gray tom with yellow eyes
  * Ashfire- a gray spotted molly with green eyes
  * Rattletail- a black tom with yellow eyes
  * Frogstep- a gray tom with blue eyes
  * Flyingheart- a blind white molly with milky white eyes



** WindClan: **

**Leader:** Wispstar- a white molly with blue eyes

 **Deputy:** Swallowfeather- a black cat with white markings and blue eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

  * Sootface- a gray tabby tom with one yellow eye and one blind eye _Apprentice: Redpaw_
  * Swanthroat- a white and black cat with green eyes



**Warriors:**

  * Miststorm- a light gray molly with blue eyes _Apprentice: Songpaw_
  * Birdheart- a brown molly with amber eyes
  * Gorgeflight- a brown tom with amber eyes
  * Asterwing- a fawn cat with green eyes
  * Hawkshine- a chocolate smoke tom with amber eyes
  * Lightwhisker- a dilute tortoiseshell molly with yellow eyes, missing an ear
  * Littlepool- a gray tabby tom with yellow eyes
  * Dawnheart- a red molly with yellow eyes _Apprentice: Goldenpaw_
  * Gentleclaw- a black tom with yellow eyes
  * Skunkstripe- a long-furred black and white molly with amber eyes
  * Graystream- a dilute tortoiseshell molly with half a gray face and amber eyes _Apprentice: Mothpaw_
  * Lizardstrike- a light brown tabby molly with green eyes
  * Aspfang- a light brown tom with blue eyes
  * Smallbreeze- a dark grey molly with yellow eyes
  * Magpiefeather- a black and white molly with green eyes
  * Cardinaltuft- a red tabby tom with white markings and green eyes
  * Cinderwing- a gray tom with yellow eyes
  * Puddlefoot- a gray tabby molly with blue eyes _Apprentice: Quickpaw_
  * Hollowpool- a black and white tom with yellow eyes _Apprentice: Copperpaw_
  * Squirrelleap- a red spotted tom with yellow eyes
  * Brackentail- a tan spotted tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Acornpaw_
  * Longfang- a handsome silver tabby tom with yellow eyes
  * Newtgaze- a gray tom with blue eyes
  * Softflower- a white tom with blue eyes
  * Flightstep- a long-furred tortoiseshell tabby molly with amber eyes
  * Poppyheart- a calico molly with green eyes
  * Needlebite- a black tom with green eyes
  * Patchtail- a tabby tortoiseshell molly with yellow eyes
  * Thrushfur- a brown tabby tom with green eyes
  * Sedgewing- a cinnamon and white tabby molly with blue eyes



**Apprentices:**

  * Mothpaw- a chocolate tortoiseshell molly with a white chest and yellow eyes
  * Copperpaw- a dark red tabby tom with green eyes
  * Goldenpaw- a golden and white molly with blue eyes
  * Redpaw- a red tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Quickpaw- a brown and white tom with green eyes
  * Songpaw- a white molly with green eyes
  * Acornpaw- a brown and white tom with amber eyes



**Queens:**

  * Petalcloud- a chocolate calico molly with blue eyes _Kits: Rabbitkit (light brown molly), Smallkit (small calico molly), Sandkit (red and white tom)_
  * Fernstripe (dilute tabby molly with green eyes) _Kits: Burrkit (brown tabby tom), Tigerkit (brown tabby), Dewkit (black and white molly with blue eyes), Scorchkit (gray tom)_
  * Sweetwhisker- a golden molly with green eyes, expecting Cinderwing's kits
  * Mousenose- a brown tabby molly with yellow eyes, expecting Hollowpool's kits
  * Larchpelt- a white and gray molly with blue eyes



**Elders:**

  * Eagleflight- a cream and white molly with green eyes
  * Pheasantfeather- a cream tabby tom with green eyes
  * Forestheart- a brown and white tabby molly with amber eyes
  * Rowantooth- a tortoiseshell molly with amber eyes
  * Whitefoot- a black and white tom with yellow eyes
  * Rosemaryclaw- a black molly with a white chest and green eyes
  * Finchtail- a white and red molly with green eyes



** RiverClan: **

**Leader:** Rapidstar- a blue tabby tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Flashpaw_

 **Deputy:** Wildstorm- a fluffy calico molly with blue eyes

**Medicine Cats:**

  * Yewleaf- a brown and white tabby tom with green eyes
  * Ripplewing- a cinnamon point molly with blue eyes _Apprentice: Nettlepaw_



**Warriors:**

  * Ambergaze- a black and white cat with bright amber eyes
  * Antdapple- a dilute tortoiseshell tabby molly with green eyes
  * Pikeheart- a light gray spotted molly with yellow eyes
  * Rocktail- a blue tabby tom with blue eyes
  * Sparkjaw- a red and white tom with a crooked jaw and amber eyes
  * Lakefoot- a blue and white tabby molly with blue eyes
  * Breezefeather- a light gray spotted tom with yellow eyes _Apprentice: Reedpaw_
  * Snowshine- a white molly with yellow eyes _Apprentice: Crowpaw_
  * Berryleaf- a red tabby tom with green eyes 
  * Dampcloud- a silver tabby molly with blue eyes
  * Slatefur- a gray tom with yellow eyes
  * Weaseltooth- a flame-point tom with yellow eyes
  * Nectarleaf- a gray tabby molly with green eyes
  * Duckthroat- a black and white tom with yellow eyes
  * Falconclaw- a black and white molly with yellow eyes and long claws
  * Adderfang- a black tom with amber eyes
  * Ottertooth- a brown tabby tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Ashenpaw_
  * Juniperface- a beautiful tortoiseshell molly with blue eyes
  * Hornetbite- a black tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Dunlinfur- a chocolate tortoiseshell molly with yellow eyes
  * Quietstep- a mute black tom with blue eyes _Apprentice: Applepaw_
  * Sprucelight- a chocolate calico tom with green eyes
  * Fishleap- a chocolate and white molly with blue eyes
  * Perchstream- a silver tabby tom with green eyes
  * Rosepetal- a golden tabby molly with amber eyes _Apprentice: Molepaw_
  * Silverleap- a silver tom with green eyes
  * Brindlestream- a calico molly with blue eyes
  * Eveningpool- a black cat with green eyes
  * Doveflight- a white molly with yellow eyes
  * Valleywing- a light gray molly with white paws and green eyes
  * Pigeontuft- a dilute tortoiseshell tabby tom with green eyes
  * Heronstripe- a white and gray tabby tom with yellow eyes
  * Minnowbelly- a spotted tawny tom with green eyes



**Apprentices:**

  * Flashpaw- a gray tabby tom with blue eyes
  * Reedpaw- a tan molly with yellow eyes
  * Nettlepaw- a brown tom with green eyes
  * Applepaw- a golden molly with yellow eyes
  * Ashenpaw- a gray spotted tom with blue eyes
  * Molepaw- a dark gray tom with blue eyes
  * Crowpaw- a black tabby molly with yellow eyes



**Queens:**

  * Sleekpelt- a lithe silver molly with blue eyes _Kits: Graykit (gray tom), Tawnykit (brown tabby tom)_
  * Violetwhisker- a white molly with green eyes _Kit: Frozenkit (white molly)_
  * Fallowwing- a cinnamon tabby molly with green eyes _Kits: Doekit (cinnamon tabby tom), Barkkit (dark brown tom), and Quailkit (brown tabby tom)_
  * Drizzleheart- a silver tabby molly with blue eyes, expecting Berryfur's kits
  * Toadleap- a black cat, expecting Ottertooth’s kits



**Elders:**

  * Redstripe- a red tabby molly with green eyes
  * Wrenwing- a brown and white tabby tom with green eyes
  * Dayshade- a black and white molly with blue eyes
  * Whitestone- a white tom with yellow eyes and a crooked foot
  * Bearscar- a scarred brown tom with yellow eyes
  * Cricketcloud- a black molly with green eyes



** SkyClan: **

**Leader:** Cherrystar- a small red and white molly with green eyes

 **Deputy:** Streamtail- a silver tabby and white molly with blue eyes _Apprentice: Specklepaw_

**Medicine Cat:**

  * Waterheart- a silver and white cat with blue eyes _Apprentices: Talonpaw_
  * Gorsebelly- a lynx point molly with yellow eyes



**Warriors:**

  * Treeleaf- a brown and white tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Splotchpaw_
  * Thornfang- a big brown tabby tom with amber eyes
  * Eagleclaw- a cinnamon and white tom with yellow eyes
  * Jaynose- a cream tabby tom with blue eyes _Apprentice: Lightningpaw_
  * Waspfang- a cream and white tabby molly with green eyes
  * Firestripe- a red tabby molly with green eyes and half a tail
  * Larkwing- a black tom with yellow eyes
  * Snailbreeze- a dark bengal molly with amber eyes
  * Ravenlight- a black molly with yellow eyes
  * Shortstep- a gray tabby tom with green eyes and half a tail _Apprentice: Wolfpaw_
  * Pebblefoot- a gray and white molly with blue eyes
  * Chestnutface- a black tabby cat with white markings and amber eyes
  * Featherpelt- a white and black molly with blue eyes
  * Sallowstripe- a tan tabby molly with green eyes
  * Coldstorm- a white tom with blue eyes
  * Flurryclaw- a white tom with black markings and blue eyes
  * Lupineleaf- a red silver tabby cat with amber eyes
  * Cliffstrike- a dark tabby molly with white chest and green eyes
  * Mallowfeather- a long-furred black and white tom with yellow eyes
  * Ivypetal- a white and brown tabby molly with green eyes _Apprentice: Pondpaw_
  * Mosspool- a brown tabby molly with green eyes
  * Kestralfeather- a brown tom with amber eyes 
  * Swiftstorm- a brown tabby tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Beetlepaw_
  * Tawnywhisker- a calico molly with blue eyes
  * Shimmerstream- a silver tabby tom with white paws and green eyes
  * Bramblestripe- a brown and white tabby tom with green eyes _Apprentice: Yarrowpaw_
  * Stagheart- a brown and white tom with green eyes 
  * Tumblethroat- a brown tabby tom with a white chest and amber eyes
  * Murkyshade- a black molly with green eyes
  * Vinetail- a chocolate point molly with blue eyes _Apprentice: Volepaw_
  * Robindusk- a red tabby tom with green eyes
  * Russetclaw- a red tabby tom with yellow eyes



**Apprentices:**

  * Splotchpaw- a calico molly with green eyes
  * Talonpaw- a tortoiseshell tabby tom with green eyes
  * Lightningpaw- a gray tabby tom with blue eyes
  * Wolfpaw- a gray tabby tom with yellow eyes
  * Yarrowpaw- a gray molly with green eyes
  * Pondpaw- a white molly with blue eyes
  * Beetlepaw- a gray tabby tom with blue eyes
  * Volepaw- a black molly with yellow eyes
  * Specklepaw- a gray spotted molly with blue eyes



**Queens:**

  * Seedfur- a cinnamon tortoiseshell molly with green eyes _Kits: Honeykit (cinnamon tabby molly), Sunkit (fawn-cream tortoiseshell molly), Starlingkit (brown spotted tom)_
  * Meadowfrost- a white molly with blind blue eyes _Kits: Pricklekit (calico molly), Willowkit (white molly), Thistlekit (red tabby tom)_
  * Sparrowflight- a brown cat with green eyes, expecting Coldstorm's kits
  * Alderblossom- a calico molly with amber eyes, expecting Jaytail's kits



**Elders:**

  * Crowlight- a black tom with yellow eyes
  * Rollingwhisker- a brown tabby tom with blue eyes
  * Leafstorm- a chocolate tortoiseshell molly with green eyes
  * Cloudstream- a white molly with blue eyes
  * Dawnfur- a red and white molly with green eyes




	2. Prologue

The dark blanket of night covered the forest, as the cats of StarClan looked down to see their shining reflections on the newly frozen lake. Leaf-Bare had arrived too soon, and the grimness of the situation was clear as the cloudless sky. 

The spirits were silent for a long moment as they gazed upon the territories of the clans, though some glanced through narrowed, starry eyes at one another. The air was full of a thick tension that hadn't existed in the afterlife since the destruction of the Dark Forest, many, many moons ago. Compared to the sheer number of spirits, there were relatively few cats in StarClan who were present for that dark battle, and they shuffled their paws uncomfortably. They could only watch sadly as the younger spirits restarted their recurring argument.

Finally, as the moon crested it’s arch in the sky, a lithe calico cat, pelt glistening with starlight, shouldered their way through the throng cats to the center. "Is there truly no way to help them? To guide them?" Their question was hissed through clenched teeth. "We can no longer sit and wait for an answer to become apparent to us. Maybe there _is_ no prophecy to be had this season, but we can no longer wait. My clan starves."

"WindClan is not the only clan that faces starvation." A stocky black cat spoke up from the edge of the crowd, sitting still in the face of the many eyes upon him, "But the clans will power through the harsh season. They have faced many moons of peace and prosperity, and while Leaf-Bare will be harsh, they'll survive as they have." A murmur of sad agreement billowed through StarClan like a wave. 

However, not all were in agreement. The calico cat bared their teeth, stepping towards him. "You would say that, Owlstar.” They spat. “Don't think anyone has forgotten how you took your clan to the Twoleg Place to wait out a winter storm. Eating kittypet food and crow-food. SkyClan _would_ stoop so low again, it's in your blood." 

Yowls of indignation sprung out of the spirits of SkyClan as Owlstar stood to face his accuser. "Why re-open old wounds, Meadowstar? Worried SkyClan will survive what WindClan cannot?" 

The two cats hissed and spat at each other, pelts bristling and class outstretched, their individual clans separating from the crowd to stand at their leaders’ backs. Willowstar, the previous leader of ThunderClan ran forward to interject, but was quickly cut off by Lichenstar, ShadowClan's newly deceased leader. Their clans followed, shouting curses and listing off their old grudges and hurts from when they were living.

RiverClan's Stonestar watched with still paws, and his clan instinctively gathered behind him, willing to fight any cat that dared step towards him. 

StarClan’s territory was huge and vast, and the cats nearest to the center of the group, the cats that shined the brightest with newly departed spirits, divided themselves into old alliances. Alliances they should have set aside with their lives when they pledge their loyalty to StarClan.

In the back of the crowd, a bright red tom watched StarClan devolve into fierce rivalry and anger, sadness in his eyes. With a sigh, he turned to the cat next to him and shared a look with an old mentor. She shook her head and gestured towards the center, where a fight was breaking out. The tension had burst.

Meadowstar lunged at Owlstar, who met her with the same ferocity. War was familiar to these cats, but not the cold, scentless war, lacking blood and sweat, that StarClan had to offer. SkyClan’s spirits ran towards WindClan’s, and ThunderClan’s towards ShadowClan’s, but careful eyes could see WindClan warriors fighting RiverClan’s, and ThunderClan warriors fighting SkyClan’s. It was madness.

And without a word, Firestar led a small portion of those still loyal to StarClan, and not to their old alliances, out of the light and familiar territory of StarClan and towards the darker, unexplored night.

"Is this wise, Firestar? The last time StarClan fractured the Dark Forest was born." A dark tabby asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I don't think we have a choice, Tigerstar." Tigerstar looked up to see his mother, Tawnypelt’ pale starry visage padding towards him. As the smaller group of cats walked away, she looked back down at the forest. "The Clans need guidance, but not by those cats who can no longer guide themselves. Like the Clans of the forest, StarClan has become too great and too large to survive without conflict."

Firestar nodded, feeling the support of those who followed him pushing him ever forward. They trusted him, even though this decision was harder than he’d ever made in life. "It's time for the Clans to fracture, but not time for cats to break. Following our signs to a faraway place, a new life must be made."

And then they disappeared into the night, leaving StarClan behind them.

-

“A kit, Leafstar? Is that wise?”

“She will have much to give to the group, she is fiery and determined and will grow up with much hardship. If any other cat truly doubts my decision then speak up!”

"You're right, we have given messages to kits before, and she won't be one forever.

“No one doubts you, Leafstar; you represent SkyClan well. If you have chosen her then she has already been fated.”

“This means that we will now have a voice within each of the clans. ThunderClan, SkyClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. We will send them whatever hints we can, but now it is up to them to recognize their paths. We can now only watch.”


End file.
